I can fix that
by S. Giovanni
Summary: Just a battle crossover of mutliple universes that came to me while on a bit of a sugar high. When I lost it, I put in the serious parts. If you want to see the Kirby pics, review this with your e-mail address. They are funny.


Disclaimer: I own no characters shown except Shadow. Thank you.  
  
Winner Take All 3  
  
The Titans were playing cards when they were taken to an battle arena. "Welcome to the ultimate arena!" "That's it!" said Robin, "I'm never playing cards again!" "Here, in this arena, multiple universes shall battle, and the winner will gain an ultimate prize." "Is it a moped?" asked Beastboy. "No, it's not a moped. I'll divide you when the others get here." Misty, Jessie, Jenny, Ash, and Mewtwo appeared. "What's going on?" asked Ash. "Ask them," responded the voice. {Let me guess, this has something to do with a fight.} "Actually, M2, yes." {Thought so. And don't call me M2. Call me by my name.} "Sorry." Buttercup, Ed, Dexter, Cow, and Courage appeared. "Ed, do you know what's going on?" "Buttered toast." "Okay, Dexter, do you know what's going on?" But Dexter was to busy staring at Cyborg, who was talking to Beastboy at the time. "Robot." Cyborg was now just looking around, and looked over at Dexter. "You say something?" "No." "Huh. Oh well." Cyborg continued to look around. He caught sight of Ash. "Okay, Beastboy," Cyborg began whispering to Beastboy. Beastboy nodded. "Where are the bathrooms in this place?" "Back there." Beastboy went into the bathroom. When he came out, he crept up behind Ash and gave him a... "WET WILLY!!!!!" "AHHH!" "Hahahahahahahahah!" Beastboy ran back laughing. Cyborg gave Beastboy a look of mock anger, while Ash just glared at Beastboy. "Now, Beastboy, you know you aren't supposed to give dorks wet willies. That's reserved for criminals and people who fart in your presence." "Sorry." "It's okay, tiny, go apologize." Beastboy went over to Ash and apologized. "Don't do that again, meanie." Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure he's insulted now." "Guess so." "Ah, Ash, I think she was being sarcastic." "Look, we have more guests!" Samurai Jack, Goku, Superman, Slade, and Green Lantern appeared. "Let's see, that's 20. 4 more will arrive..." Harry Potter, Kirby, Yoshi, and a boy appear. "...Now. Now, WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE ARENA! I AM YOUR HOST, THE MASTER OF GAMES! HERE, IN THIS ARENA, MULTIPLE UNIVERSES WILL BATTLE FOR THE ULTIMATE PRIZE!" "And that is..." "To be spoken of after the game." "Okay. Just checking." "ROBIN VS. HARRY!" A few platforms appeared. M.O.G. hopped on a platform that was little back. Robin and Harry hopped on and commenced the fight. Robin pulled out his bird-arang and hurled it at Harry, but Harry ducked it. "Rictosempra!" Robin fell down laughing. He hurled off a freeze bomb mid-laugh, making Harry blink, step back, and freeze. He got up and turned his bo into a bat, whacking Harry into the incoming bird-arang. The bird-arang knocked Harry off the platform. "THE WINNER IS ROBIN!" "Ash, quit wasting your time, how do you know your going up next?" "Just a thought." "MISTY VS. GOKU!" "See, Ash? I'm going against that Goku guy." Misty climbed onto the platform. "Psyduck, go!" Psyduck hopped out. "Psyduck, go bug Ash. Hey, uh, what's your name?" "Raven." "Raven. Could you make sure that Togepi stays away from the fight?" "Of course. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven locked Togepi up in a telekinetic bubble. Ash leaned over to Mewtwo. "Your kind of girl, isn't she?" {I won't go easy on you again. Shut up.} "Sorry." Goku faced her and went into a fighting stance. Misty pulled out a Pokeball. "STARMIE, GO!" Starmie hopped out of the ball. "WATERGUN!" Starmie drenched Goku with water, pushing him back to the edge of the platform. Goku jumped out of the way, kicked Starmie mid-air and landed properly on the platform. "Return. STARYU, GO!" Staryu hopped out. "HYDROPUMP, FOLLOWED UP WITH A BODDYSLAM AND BEAM!" Staryu started torrenting Goku with water, bodyslammed him to the edge, and suctioned himself on. A glow ensued as Staryu pulled the beam and Goku created a Kamehameha wave, knocking both Goku and Staryu out. "RETURN!" Staryu returned to the ball. "THE WINNER IS MISTY!" Ash reached for his belt. {Hold on, Ash, he'll call you up.} "ASH VS. DEXTER!" Dexter hopped onto the platform. He pushed a button on his belt, making a robot out of his backpack. "Dude, how'd he do that?" "He's probably just a good mechanic." "Oh." Ash hopped on and brought up Pikachu. "THUNDER NOW!" Dexter shot a volley of dodgeballs at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged them (as they were for) and jumped at the robot. Dexter hopped onto a higher platform and flicked Pikachu off the platform. He turned to Ash, picked him up, and threw him like a dart, tossing him off the platform. "THE WINNER IS DEXTER!" Raven turned to see the mysterious boy standing there, as if in a trance. "NEXT UP, BEASTBOY VS. COW!" Beastboy hopped onto the platform and Cow struggled to get up. Cow got up eventually and pulled a green blanket out of her. "I always keep my blanky in me in case I need it." "Gross. And not in the good way." Cow tied the blanket around her neck, becoming Super-Cow. She started squirting milk at Beastboy. "Milk!" Beastboy hopped up, turned into a lion, and jumped at Cow. Cow hopped back and started firing milk at Beastboy. Beastboy turned into a T. Rex and breathed at Cow. Cow squealed, but fired more milk. Beastboy turned into a Pterydactyl, picked up Cow, and dropped her off the platform, but flew back to the platform. "THE WINNER IS BEASTBOY! NEXT UP, RAVEN VS. MEWTWO!" Raven climbed onto the platform but had trouble getting up. She was suddenly given a boost by a mysterious force. She looked down to see a shadow. Mewtwo hopped onto the platform with ease. He created an energy ball and aimed it at Raven, but Raven was gone. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Mewtwo turned around and got hit by a motor. {Ow.} Raven dropped from the sky and kicked Mewtwo in the head, followed up by a kick to the back. She knocked him to the edge of the platform when he tossed a ball of dark energy at her back, which was facing him. She screeched in pain, turned around, and took Mewtwo under her cloak. Robin shouted for her to release him, showing a now frightened Mewtwo in fetal position. He was sucking his thumb. He looked up, quivered, and continued to suck his thumb. {Mommy!} "How pathetic." Raven used her powers to put Mewtwo on the ground. "THE WINNER IS RAVEN!" Raven hopped off but cringed in pain. The Titans gathered around her when a voice from the corner spoke up. "Nobody touch her." The Titans looked at the corner the voice came from. The mysterious boy stepped forward and reached Raven. "Let me see. That'll be simple." The boy put his hands on Raven's back as though giving her a massage, but instantly Raven stopped feeling the pain. The boy retreated his hands. "I'm finished." The boy went back to his corner. "NEXT UP, YOSHI VS. SLADE!" "Wait, Slade's here?" "Yes Robin. This Yoshi thing should be easy." With that, Slade vaulted onto the platform, facing Yoshi. Yoshi pulled a hip-drop, but Slade dodged it. Yoshi ran at Slade, licking him into an egg. Slade hatched out quickly and fired a beam at Yoshi, who hopped over it and did a hip-drop right on Slade, knocking him out. "THE WINNER IS YOSHI!" "Vink-noar!" "NEXT UP, KIRBY VS. CYBORG!" Cyborg hopped onto the platform and switched on his Sonic Cannon. When Kirby hopped on, Cyborg busted out laughing. Kirby waddled over to Cyborg, looked up at him, and sucked him up, taking his powers. Cyborg looked down. "Aw, I wanna keep him!" Kirby fired the Sonic Cannon at Cyborg. Cyborg flew off the platform. He sat up. "BOO-YAH! My baby's got game." He grabbed his Sonic Cannon on the second sentence. He got up. "THE WINNER IS KIRBY!" "Can we keep him, Robin?" "No." "NEXT UP IS JESSIE VS. JENNY!" Jenny tossed out a Growlithe, whereas Jessie tossed out an Arbok. The Arbok coiled around Growlithe until Growlithe went unconcious, and was returned. Arbok advanced on Jenny, but Jenny grabbed it, spun it over her head like a lariet, and hurled it off the platform. It hit the mysterious boy. "Sssssssssssssssssssss...chhhhhhhhhhh...ssss." Arbok slithered away, and everyone stared at the boy. Harry's eyes widened as he thought of a possible solution. The fight raged on as Jenny and Jessie went into a fist fight. Eventually, Jenny pulled out another Pokeball, releasing a Likitung. Jessie released her Likitung in the same instant, but the two found a sex appeal and left, hand in hand. The two stared for a second, then commenced with the fight. Jenny released a Ratata while Jessie whistled, Meowth coming into play. Meowth leapt at the Ratata and knocked it off, and then jumped at Jenny. Jenny screeched in pain and yanked off Meowth, kicking him for a field-goal. Jenny pulled out an Enforcer and started attacking Jessie. Robin was about to help Jenny. "No, let them fight it out." Jenny was about to win when Jessie slapped Jenny on the head, kneed her in the groin and punched Jenny so hard she fell off the platform. "THE WINNER IS JESSIE!" Jessie limped off of the platform and passed out on the ground. "NEXT UP IS SUPERMAN VS. SHADOW!" Superman flew onto the platform, whereas a shadow slinked out of the boy's corner. It rose to the platform and became the boy. "Are you ready, child?" "Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...chhhhhhhhhh...chisssssssssssss... ssss." Arbok, a boa, and a basilisk appeared and pinned down Superman. Shadow levitated for a moment, and a chunk of Kryptonite flew 1" from Superman's face. Superman struggled and became weaker. Shadow lifted his hands and the Kryptonite flew off. Shadow had the snakes retreat, and walked to Superman. "Well, Superman, it has been a pleasure meeting you at last. Now, however, I cannot say was an enjoyable meeting, but it has been nice to meet you. Ciao." Shadow lifted Superman and hurled him off the platform. Superman was about to fly back up, but Shadow had the Kryptonite return, hovering over Superman. Superman plummeted to the ground, and Shadow made the Kryptonite leave the building. "THE WINNER IS SHADOW!" The boy got off of the platform and walked over to Superman, who was struggling to stand. He put his hands on Superman's head. Superman jerked away, but stood up and backed away. "There. You are ready for another fight." The boy turned into a shadow and went back to his corner. "NEXT IS JACK VS. ED!" Jack flipped onto the platform, and Ed climbed onto the platform. Jack walked up to Ed and started punching him in a variety of Karate techniques. "Jump, kick, flip, punch..." Raven glared at Beastboy. "Sorry." Ed turned around, grabbed Jack by the leg, and tossed him up. As Jack landed, Ed whiped his jacket out and caught him. He tossed Jack off, but Jack flipped onto the platform and tossed Ed off. "Awesome!" said Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy at the same time. "Gravy!" said Ed as he landed in a vat of, well, gravy. "THE WINNER IS JACK. NEXT, BUTTERCUP VS. STARFIRE!" Starfire flew onto the platform, looking at Buttercup. "You're going down!" "I do not wish to go down, I wish to stay up!" Buttercup fired off laser vision, but Starfire mimicked her, blocking the lasers. Starfire tossed a Starbolt at Buttercup, but she blocked it with thunder. Buttercup charged at Starfire, but Starfire jumped over her and slapped her. "Oh dear, I have hit a child. I shall be cursed with Targlenock." Buttercup landed on the ground. "THE WINNER IS STARFIRE!" Starfire stepped off of the platform sadly. "NEXT IS COURAGE VS. GREEN LANTERN!" "I don't want to fight him, he didn't do anything to me." "OKAY, THE WINNER IS GREEN LANTERN! NOW, OFF TO BED WITH YOU!" The people went to their respective homes.  
  
The next morning, Robin, Misty, Dexter, Beastboy, Raven, Yoshi, Kirby, Jessie, Shadow, Jack, Starfire, and Green Lantern appeared. "What happened to the others?" "Since they lost, I sent them home." "Oh." "Also, since the crowd is smaller, down to 12, I won't shout who won." "Okay." "Next, Robin vs. Misty!" Robin climbed onto the platform and drew his bird-arang. Misty hopped up. "Begin." Robin tossed his bird-arang off, which Misty ducked entirely. Misty leapt at Robin and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She ducked the bird-arand, which hit Robin in the face. Robin and Misty went into fighting stances. Misty tripped Robin, punched him, then kicked him. When he landed he was knocked out. "The winner is Misty!" Dexter pulled out a Sonic Cannon he made overnight and a laser gun. He went with the cannon. Beastboy was testing out which of his animals would go well. He went with a wolf. "Next, Dexter vs. Beastboy!" Dexter jumped up onto the platform and pulled out his cannon. The now wolf Beastboy joined him on the platform. "Begin." Beastboy ran at Dexter. Dexter fired but missed. Beastboy knocked Dexter off the platform. "The winner is Beastboy! Next up, Raven vs. Yoshi!" Yoshi (who was green at the time) pulled out four shells, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. He put the blue one in his mouth and flew onto the platform, spitting it out. He tossed off the green one and ate the others, turning him black, winged, and clawed. Raven looked at Yoshi, gulped, and summoned a sword. She started attacking the dragon. Eventually, Yoshi became normal, when Raven dropped a rock on his head, knocking him out. "The winner is Raven! Next, Jessie vs. Kirby!" Jessie climbed onto the platform and faced Kirby. "Go!" Kirby waddled up and absorbed her, taking on her skills. He pulled out a pair of Pokeballs and tossed out a Weezing and an Arbok. The pair advanced and attacked Jessie, defeating her. "The winner is Kirby! Next up, Shadow vs. Jack!" Shadow turned into his namesake and boarded the platform. Jack hopped onto the platform. Shadow summoned a broadsword, and Jack drew his. "Begin." Shadow and Jack locked swords and fought viciously. Shadow kicked Jack and tossed his sword into oblivion, so Jack regained breath, sheathed the sword, and started punchin Shadow, who became a shadow again and went behind Jack. When Shadow became a human again, he grabbed Jack and tossed him like a frisbee. Jack failed to flip back on. "The winner is Shadow." Shadow became his namesake and went back to the corner. Jack got up and watched the rest of the last fight. "Finally, Starfire vs. Green Lantern." Green Lantern hopped on the platform on the opposite side of Starfire. "Begin." Starfire fired off an unrelenting volley of starbolts, eventually destroying the shield surrounding Green Lantern and hitting him hard enough to fall off the platform. "The winner is Starfire. Good night, everyone."  
  
The next morning, Raven, Kirby, Misty, Starfire, Beastboy, and Shadow appeared. The losers were in the bleachers. Robin was up front. "Welcome back. Today we shall determine the victor. Let's start." Misty, bored, leaned next to Robin. "Hey, baby." Starfire heard that and flew over to Misty, starbolt at the ready. "Hey, Starfire, save it for the fight! Which, I might add, is right now." "Good." Starfire flew onto the platform, now devoid of any raised platforms, and watched Misty get on the other side. "Begin." Starfire walked up to Misty very casually and slapped her on the face. Misty, angered by this act, slapped her back. Eventually, Misty and Starfire got into a catfight. Raven leaned over to Robin. "You should feel lucky. They're fighting over you." Starfire eventually slapped Misty so hard she gained confidence that she would win. Which means.... "OW!" Misty was hit by a confident Tamaranian. When a Tamaranian gets confident, they gain strength. Starfire (a Tamaranian) slapped her in confidence she'd win. Misty, in pain, punched Starfire. Starfire, still confident, punched Misty back, breaking her nose and knocking her out. "The winner is Starfire!" "Never try to take Robin away from me again!" Starfire, always an over-achiever, hurled the unconcious Misty off the platform. Fortunately for Misty, she landed laying down in the vat of gravy. "Next is Shadow vs. Beastboy!" Shadow became a shadow and slithered onto the platform. Beastboy faced Shadow. "Begin!" Shadow turned into a shadow and enveloped Beastboy. Beastboy, blinded by the shadow and in fear from the nightmare Shadow created, surrendered instantly. Shadow turned back to normal on the ground. "Sorry I had to do that." Beastboy became a cat and climbed down. "I am never becoming an ape again." "Next, Raven vs. Kirby!" Raven got on the platform, facing Kirby. "Begin." Kirby walked over to Raven and sucked her up, taking on her powers. Raven, not amused by this, became Shadow Raven and hurled Kirby off. Kirby, the bouncy puff-ball he is, ricocheted back, but Raven was waiting. She became normal, summoned a baseball bat, and broke it over Kirby, sending the now powerless Kirby flying into the vat of gravy that Misty was now trying to get out of. "Raven is the winner! And now, to see who faces Shadow. Raven or Starfire." Raven stayed on the platform while Starfire hopped back on. "Good luck, Starfire." "I also wish you a vast amount of ability in this battle." "Begin." Starfire tossed a starbolt at Raven, but Raven used a telekinetic shield around her hand and smacked it away. "HEY! THAT'S MY THING!" shouted Goku. Raven used her powers to strap Starfire to a wall, then to the floor. "The winner is Raven! Raven shall go on to fight Shadow in the final round." Shadow boarded the platform, but, unlike his other battles, he removed his hood. The Titans (except Raven) gasped at the person under the cloak, and Raven just stared. "Travis?" "Yes. It is I, Travis. And I will not fight you." "But, how did it happen? Why do you look so differant?" "As much as I would like to know, I don't. I just broke down, became less in my appearance." Raven looked Travis in the eye and said four words. "I can fix that." 


End file.
